Castle of Glass
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Walking in a castle made of glass would be a wonderful experience. So many wonders and it's so beautiful. But remember. It's glass. And glass is very fragile. So what will happen when a castle made of glass breaks? Yami finds out first hand. R


**Yes! A one-shot from me. I know I'm not supposed to be working on new stories. But here's one anyways. And, for those who are reading my other story Hidden Memory... I know! I was supposed to update on Thursday but didn't. This week has been stressful and I'm constantly tired. I hate school... I will try to update before the weekend ends. I will TRY. xD**

**Hope you all like this weird one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Castle of Glass

Majestic.

The word that immediately came to Yami's mind as his violet eyes looked up and all around him in awe as he stared at the huge glass towers of the castle. His boots gave almost silent 'clicks' as his heels hit glass floor which shone and glittered.

The walls inside held very intricate designs of spirals and lines that formed a very decorative pattern which also added beautiful texture to the walls. And all around him there ran a balcony where he saw people who were doing the same as he was. Looking around and staring in awe, transfixed on this majestic castle made of glass. No one barely spoke a word. The structure was that stunning it left people awestruck and speechless.

The glass sparkled from cleanliness. not a speck of dust on anything. It was one of the wonders of this place, Yami mused to himself.

Everything was made of glass. From the chairs, the grand staircase, and the fountain at one end of the room from which crystal clear water flowed smoothly. Tall windows glittered while the decor gleamed. It was all so priceless, so amazing, so wonderful that Yami believed not even royalty was worthy of living in such a place.

As he walked, the other people were just blurry figures as they walked past him. A reason for that would be the ceiling above him.

Looking up at the intricate designs on the ceiling, he could have stared on forever. And following the designs, he stopped walking only to gaze directly above him while he stood in the centre of great big ballroom.

A chandelier hung there. Completely made of glass. It was very big, round at the top, surrounded and decorated with rain drop styled glass surrounding it along with glass balls of different sizes while they hung from the rim to lead all the way down until the very single tip which looked like a dagger, only circular.

And Yami, he stood directly under it.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. A small smile was on his lips, his eyes dazed as if chandelier was calling out to him. It was truly a magnificent centrepiece.

He stood, staring at it some more, but did not snap out of it until he heard cracks. It was very silent, barely a whisper. But he heard it. Looking around suspiciously, everyone else remained transfixed on their surroundings. Yami's ears had then suddenly perked up.

He heard it again.

He spun his head around, his eyes landing on the balcony where they widened dramatically. A crack. A thin crack was slowly travelling up and around the entire balcony. And it was at that moment when his body decided to freeze. He didn't even get his mouth to work. To shout out a warning at the people who stood below and on the balcony. He was only able to watch in shock as the entire balcony gave way and landed on the ground.

Screams, shouts and cries of pain rang out all around him as the balcony made of glass splattered on the ground and broke into pieces, spreading all around the room like a bomb and spreading all around the room like a bullet, embedding glass fragments inside the skin.

Yami's mouth dropped open in shock as red blood now decorated the crystal like glass. And his heart only thumped faster when he heard the cracks again. He looked up to where the balcony had once been. The walls were coming down next.

People screamed as they too realised that the entire building was going to come down on them. But they were all too scared to turn. And so was Yami.

The wall cracked some more and with a silent sign that Yami figured out, the wall crashed down with a loud shatter and Yami closed his eyes as the wall began to fall apart around him. As soon as it did, the sharp pain on his body began. He clenched his eyes tighter, gasping as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. The pain was excruciating, causing him to just lay flat on the floor, refusing to move in fear that it will just cause more pain.

Along with the glass on and in his body, Yami opened his eyes and looked around to see dust and glass falling. And the blood, continued to flow, cries and shouts diminishing. Only whimpers of pain were heard from whoever was unlucky enough to still be alive.

He groaned weakly, knowing that he was going to die in the most painful way than what he could ever imagine. He bet even the Thief King couldn't come up with such an idea. The ceiling that had hypnotised him with its beauty was the last thing left. It was the thing that was going to kill him, but won't do so in a moment. Slowly it too was falling apart as more of the walls came down.

A castle made of glass. What idiot thought of it? He chuckled to himself at the thought. Then he made the mistake of looking at the ceiling directly above him.

The dagger tip of the chandelier gleamed menacingly.

He had forgotten what he had been looking at and where he was standing at when everything started to fall apart. What bad timing...

No thoughts came to his mind as he looked at it before his mind began to shut down after seeing the cracks which got closer and closer towards the once stunning centrepiece. It is still stunning. But now it wasn't beauty which marked it. It now was the giver of death.

His lips were dry, slightly parted. There was no way he could possible live after it falls. It weighs a lot. Plus its glass. He was done for. He hoped his light would be able to recognize him. Then again, he wished Yugi never comes to know what happened to him. The boy would never be able to overcome the shock.

Yami gulped, gasping as his eyes slid halfway closed as a crack was heard coming from the chandelier.

His blood and sweat turned cold along with the rest of him. He knew it. This as not the way he pictured his death. He did not want to die like this. But he couldn't move. He couldn't move at all. So, here was where his second life ends.

As if in slow motions, the chandelier gave a final crack before it dropped. To those who watched the poor, shocked boy who was underneath it with pity, they couldn't help but close their eyes as the glass décor fell swiftly on the breathing boy. And less than a second later the chandelier lay broken, completely shattered into pieces. And the boy was nowhere to be seen.

But to Yami, he watched it in slow motion. If fell but before it could make contact with him, he was no longer underneath it. He still doesn't know what it was that caused him to suddenly roll away and half crawled as far away as he could.

The sound echoed all around him as he screamed, the chandelier making impact with the ground and bursting into pieces. Pain surrounded his body as shards stabbed his body, hands covering his ears.

He opened his eyes, feeling glass piercing his eyelids as he did so. Besides, he didn't have a choice. At that moment nothing else mattered. He doubled over, tears prickling his eyes. His mouth was open as he leaned his head to face the ground.

Oh how he wished he didn't move away. He regrets it. He regrets it so much. He wished he was still laying there for the chandelier to finish him off. Because then he wouldn't be dealing with this torture. He gagged, refusing to breathe.

There was glass in his mouth.

He opened his mouth, hands moving away from his ears and towards his top lip and chin to keep it open as he faced the ground hoping the shards would fall out. Some did, but there was still more which stuck to the inside of his mouth. It was hopeless. He continued to gag, feeling light-headed from not breathing. He feared and knew that if he did so, he would definitely swallow the pieces. Or they would at least be deep in his throat.

He gagged again, feeling the glass piercing his throat. He looked up, tears streaming down his face to see if there was anyone who could help him. There was no one.

He couldn't take it any more. He was going to die. He would either breathe and swallow the glass, or not breathe and die from lack of oxygen. And now his mouth was beginning to ache.

Gag reflexes kicked in once again, the urge to breathe in getting stronger. And before he could stop himself, he gave a sharp intake of breath and his eyes shot open in fear as he felt the small, loose glass that was still in his mouth start to trickle down his throat...

* * *

Yami bolted up in bed screaming, gasping and sweating. He gagged, sitting up in bed and simply opening his mouth in fear.

Darkness surrounded him. He blinked, realisation and relief coming to him as he saw the bedroom door and turning to his right to see Yugi's sleeping form beside him. Hesitantly he reached up and touched his mouth, giving a shuddery sigh when he felt that there was no glass inside.

He leaned back on the headboard after grabbing the glass of water next to him and began to chug it down, each gulp still scaring him as he remembered the glass.

He felt it. It was so real. It felt as if he was actually there. But he was so glad it wasn't. It was all just a very bad dream. A dream about a castle made of glass. Beautiful at first, but very frightening and the worst place to be when it is faced with disaster.

He settled back down in the bed, pulling the sheet up to his chin and looking at Yugi who faced him, sleeping peacefully. He closed him eyes.

A castle of glass. He hoped he will never see such a thing ever again.

* * *

**Okay, was that good? Did you all like it? Hope so...**

**And did anyone gag? I gagged when I woke up from the dream. Yes, last week or so I dreamt of a huge explosion and the next thing I knew I had glass in my mouth. I gagged when I woke up. So only a few days ago I decided to write a one-shot about it. **

**Review if you want. It's just a fun story. Sorta... Kinda strange for me. Not too satisfied with it because I wrote it all in one day but I hope it's good. So, bye!**


End file.
